


Not Wedding Fic

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Established Relationship, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric just wanted a courthouse wedding...this is not what he meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Wedding Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Time Force. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: For Pockysquirrel. I found this in a folder and it took a moment to find the pics/prompts that inspired this. Thank you again! Also a big thanks to SecondBatgirl and Mara for fic help.

Eric wakes up achy and tired, but not quite hung over. He frowns as he attempts to remind himself he’s on vacation. Then he reaches for the water bottle that’s been left on the nearby nightstand and pauses when he catches sight of the ring on his finger. He tenses and reaches down to grip the arm that is around his waist. That had better be Wes curled up around him. Eric wets his lips. “Wes?”

Wes manages an unintelligible noise.

“Wes.”

“No, go back to sleep.” Wes mumbles against his back.

“Wes, I need you to wake up.”

Wes makes a noise of protest, tightens his grip around Eric’s stomach then kisses his back and moans. “Go back to sleep. If you’re sleeping you can’t be mad at me.”

“Should I be mad at you?”

This earns Eric another sleepy kiss to the back and a hand patting his chest telling him, “Sleep.”

“We’re married?”

"You said Vegas wedding?" Wes mumbles before his breathing starts to even out.

"Wes." Eric sighs forcing himself to sit up and look at his sleeping fiancé...no husband, his sleeping husband. Eric finds himself smiling at the thought, before he blows out a frustrated breath and grabs the water Wes left out for him. "Wes!"

Wes waves a hand at him, reaches up and grabs the pillow before using it to cover his head. Eric takes a sip of water before he pokes Wes in the ribs. Wes bats at his hand. Eric pokes him again. The pillow lifts up and Wes blinks at him blearily. "Hung over. Go away."

"If you don't talk to me I'm pouring this water on you."

Wes very slowly rolls onto his back with a groan. Eric takes a sip of his water, before he holds it out for Wes. Wes makes a noise of protest and covers his eyes.

"I was joking.” Eric starts. “I just wanted to go down to the courthouse without any amount of fuss.”

Wes peeks out at him. “I know.”

“We have too many friends.”

“We’re rangers, they’re more than friends.” Wes reminds.

“If you knew I was joking…” Eric trails off to let fill in the blanket.

“We’d already planned this vacation?”

“With friends.”

“I figured you’d want Taylor there?” Wes shrugs, then winces. “Advil? Water?”

“Do you deserve Advil and water?”

“I’m your husband. You love me.” Wes reasons.

“I don’t remember last night. How much did I have to drink?” Eric prods. Wes sighs and closes his eyes. Eric glares. “Wes?”

Wes opens his eyes and reaches for the water. “I made you drink plenty of this before going to bed. I even made you go to the bathroom and brush your teeth before bed.”

“You were drunk.”

“We were all drunk.” Wes reminds him.

Eric blows out a frustrated breath before he glares again. “Don’t fall asleep. I’m going to the bathroom and then I’m getting more water.”

“Advil.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” Wes counters. 

“Some days I don’t know why.” Eric teases as he brushes a kiss on Wes’ forehead, before heading to the bathroom. On his way back to bed he gets a bottle of water, roots out the Advil, and then picks up his phone. He quickly sends a text to Taylor asking her what’d happened the night before. He ends it by writing: You were supposed to be the voice of reason.

Then he opens the messages Carter sent him. He forces himself to take a drink of water. Then he counts to ten. Then he heads back to the bed. “Why did Carter send me pictures of us shirtless dancing on a bar?”

“I’m going to want to see those.”

“Why were we shirtless on a bar?”

Wes moves the hands covering his eyes. “Really Eric?”

“Really.”

“It’s Vegas?” Wes tries.

Eric glares.

“I don’t know why you’re upset. You kept saying you weren’t drunk enough for this…”

“That still doesn’t explain why we were naked on a bar.”

“We were only shirtless.” Wes reasons holding his hand out for the Advil. Eric’s eyes narrow as he hands them over. Wes pouts, then cajoles. “We looked amazing.”

Eric frowns as his phone buzzes. Taylor texts back: I’m not your keeper.

He texts her back that he needs details before he gets back into bed. Wes scoots closer and Eric lifts his arm, letting Wes curl in close. Eric squeezes his shoulder and brushes a kiss on his head before wrapping his arm around him. Eric starts scrolling through the pictures Carter sent him. 

“Did we make out?” he asks.

Wes makes a questioning noise.

“That’s my ‘I’m going to make out with you’ look.”

Wes pats him sleepily on the chest. “You should always want to make out with me.”

Eric makes a considering noise before he sends Carter a text asking about breakfast in an hour. Carter agrees quickly and says he’ll let Taylor know before then sends him more pictures.

“Carter is sending me wedding pictures.”

“Send one to my dad and Phillip,” Wes tells him.

“They knew?”

Wes shrugs.

“Wes?”

Wes pats him again. “They helped me plan. They like you.”

Eric laughs.

“They like that you make me happy?”

“I think your dad would want to be there for your wedding.”

Wes stills.

“What did you do?”

“Can we not worry about that right now?” Wes tries.

Eric takes a deep slow breath and decides he’s not going to push Wes off him because he’s comfortable and he wants a short nap before showering and getting ready for breakfast. 

“No, we’re going to talk about this now.”

Wes sighs, “There is video of the actual wedding?”

“And?”

“Can we talk about that after we get some sleep?”

“Nap, we’re meeting Carter and Taylor for breakfast in an hour,” Eric informs him. 

“We have a planned for wedding at thirteen hundred?” Wes tries.

Eric’s smiles, he wants to remember marrying Wes. “Are your dad and Phillip going to be there?”

“No?”

“Wes?” Eric warns.

“We have to renew our vows next year,” Wes says slowly. “My dad already has a guest list.”

Eric drops his head back onto the pillow and forces himself to take a slow breath. He lifts his head and looks down at his husband. “You are lucky I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
